The length of time to play a 9 or 18 hole round of golf is considered too long, resulting in many people choosing not to play. Causes for this length of time include: time spent looking for lost golf balls; time spent getting from tee box to landing area; only a small percentage of time on the golf course is spent actually playing golf. Golf is very expensive making it prohibitive for many people interested in the sport. Expenses include: time, labor and equipment required to maintain large expanses of land; large quantities of chemicals, fertilizers, water and sand are used to keep course manicured; Cost of renting golf carts to get around large expansive courses; cost of lost golf balls adds up considering a premium ball costs $4 or more. This cost may be become especially high for lower skill golfers. It may be difficult for families to play golf together because it takes extra time for members of one group to play from multiple tee boxes. For example, a father my play from blue tees, mother from red, and children from children tees. This extra time very often causes backups on the golf course. In addition, golf courses generally do not provide the full array of tee boxes to accommodate the youngest beginner golfers all the way up to the longest hitting expert golfers. An extraordinary amount of physical space and maintenance costs would be required have so many tee boxes. Also the closest tee boxes would have to be in close proximity to the green therefore interfering with normal play for other golfers. Golfers playing a set of tees intended for golfers above their skill level creates delays due to more shots needed to complete (hole out) any given hole. Golf groups with golfers of varying skill level typically will choose a single set of tees (ex. white tees) to hit from to avoid extra time to play different physical tee boxes. Playing a single set of tees forces some players to play below their level and others above their level. Golf courses are not generally set up for children to play. Large, manicured golf courses may be bad for the environment and not sustainable particularly in drought sensitive areas. This is due to necessity to use large amounts of water, chemicals, fertilizer, and gas powered equipment. Full sized golf courses rely on the creation of large fairway and greenside bunkers made with large amounts of sand spread across the entire bunker to provide appropriate challenge and design elements to a golf hole. This adds maintenance cost, time to maintain during play and requires more land. Due to the need for large quantities of sand, golf course will very often choose to use lower quality sand that is harder to hit golf balls from which makes golf less enjoyable for all golfers. Full size standard golf courses rely on the creation of large man-made bodies of water to provide appropriate challenge and design elements to a golf hole. These man made bodies of water rely on groundwater as its major water supply. They add maintenance cost and environmental concerns. Inclement and unpredictable (cold or rainy) weather or inclement course conditions (soft, soggy course) reduces the number of available golf days in a season or calendar year. In the northeast, the primary golf season may start late (April) and end early (October) due to weather and course conditions. Often, golf in the fall season results in even slower play and can be frustrating as golf balls are easily lost in the leaves. On days with rain or thundershowers in the forecast, golfers often choose to avoid golfing due to unavailability of places to seek shelter on the golf course. Sand bunkers do not drain well following a day of heavy rain. Sand in bunkers erodes from side slopes, collects in deep puddles at the bottom of the bunker and becomes hard and unplayable in other locations within the bunker. This difficult conditions make golf unnecessarily punishing or else unplayable. It also adds to overall maintenance costs as a large quantity of bunkers on a golf course need to be repaired following rain storms. Young people (the next generation of golfers) are not taking to the sport and overall participation is decreasing causing concern for the future of golf. Golf courses often have employees of the golf course roaming the golf course in carts, selling food/drink to golfers. The stoppage of golf required to make the transaction on course can cause backups and delays. The stoppage of play causes delays which limits the overall number of rounds of golf played and results in lost revenue for the course and higher prices that get charged per round of golf. Golf courses are missing out on food/beverage purchases and results in lost revenue for the course and higher prices that get charged per round of golf. Additionally all golfers will attest that these carts never seem to be available when needed most. This promotes golfers to bring their own food and beverage to the course resulting in more lost income. It may be difficult to accurately identify the “Reference Point” or “Point at Which a Ball Crossed the Margin/Edge of a Hazard” when a traditional tee shot is hit into a Hazard. Identification is difficult due to the following factors: The hazard is often very far away testing the limits of a golfer's vision; the ball is often very high in the air making it difficult or impossible in a split second for a golfer to try to visualize the margin of the hazard at such height. Because of this, the reference point is very subjective and seen differently by golfers and their playing partners. Discussions and even arguments about this reference point cause delays in the game. Additionally, not knowing the precise reference point makes finding a golf ball in a hazard exceedingly difficult. Golfers spend a lot of time trying to find golf balls in a hazard in order to prevent a penalty stroke from being incurred. Existing golf courses are not set up to be able to play Night Golf. They lack lighting around the approach area and green. Even with glow balls, balls are easily lost on tee shots. It is dangerous to search for mishit tee shots in the woods as golfers cannot see and safely navigate the rough terrain. It is dangerous for golfers to have to travel such long distances between holes and between tee box and landing area in the dark.
Thus there is a need for a golf game system that overcome the above listed and other disadvantages.